Challenge drabbles
by Chocolate-w-love
Summary: These are a series of drabbles with weird couples that are placed in weird themes. Me and wakko'sminion decided to do these for fun. Warning: slash. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is the first drabble that me and wakko'sminion created for this challenge. These are drabbles done in 30 minutes or less. There's gonna be a lot of weird couples here XP anyways This a theme challenge so the theme is: Dean robs Alberto's house. Obviously its Dean/Alberto. And I hope you guys enjoy it!

Here in this late wonderful evening Dean is planning on visiting mr. Del rio...ok visiting without him knowing he's coming...ok fine Robbing. But he was the one who started all this shit. but Dean is broke and here comes this dude with his silky scarfs and tailored suites and fancy cars. Showing his money around. He's basically screaming: Rob me!

And here Dean was doing exactly what mister Del rio its not fair for someone to have thagtkind of money while people like him suffer and claw but still don't get a fraction of what he has. Besides he wasn't gonna steal the whole house. Just stuff here and there that can be worth paying for his rent this month.

Who was he kidding? Anything there paid for the whole building!

He still felt really bad for stealing his stuff. He might have developed a tiny bit crush on him before he found out that he that fucking rich...he considered dating him but the other man was always surrounded by a bunch of gold diggers who wanted a dick in their hole and a pocket full of cash.

He reached the sliding door from the backyard. He knew that mr. Del rio doesn't really lock these doors I mean its a miracle for someone to pass the security around his castle of a home but somehow he did it.

He quickly tip toed inside. He looked around the dark room. The moonlight is the only source of light here to help him. He knew the day he picked was bad. Alberto was still here and probably sleeping by now but he needed the money tomorrow so today was his last chance.

He tried to grab anything he can find was worth it. Though there was something glittering on the table. A diamond ashtray maybe?

Yup. Should've guessed. Alberto always has the best. He quickly grabbed it pushing it into the duffel bag he brought with him. He would have left with just that but he knew that no one would believe this was real.

He still looked around not noticing the pair of eyes looking at him.

And then he was busted.

The lights suddenly opened and Dean was caught red handed. He turned around finding del rio staring at him. A light smirk caressing his face. On the other hand Dean looked confused. He's here stealing the man's house and he's smirking?!

" I was expecting you mi amor " said the raven haired man with a flirtatious tone.

Dean cheeks flushed a little bit. He stuttered trying to explain his reason. " I-I I know t-this-" but he was interrupted with a pair of lips capturing his.

He stood there not believing this moment. Sure he was his crush and he was kissing him. But he's here stealing his house for pete's sake!

The Mexican pulled away from the kiss and held the ohian's face.

" I know. You want money. Am I right Dale?" Said Del rio already knowing the answer.

He got a slight nod for a response. Blue eyes are filled with embarrassment as they try to look anywhere but Alberto's face.

" if you want money. I'll give you money...but for a price" offered Del rio getting a confused look from the lunatic fringe.

He kept smirking as he saw Dean finally realized what he was talking about.

" ok..." said Dean cheeks a little red. He was gonna have sex with his crush and get money for this get any better?

" its a one time thing. But if you want more you can get it " said the mexican winking at him.

He flushed red as the mexican inched closer and sealed his lips in a passionate kiss.

This is gonna be a fun night.

A/N: so I hope you guys liked this! Go check out wakko'sminion drabble for more drabbles like these and Review, Follow and Favourite...please?F


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: so this one is a song-fic based on the song selfie by the chainsmokers. Its Antonio/RVD. Thanks again for the weird couples wakko XP anyways Enjoy!

Hanging out at the bar was a fun thing to do for Rob. But hanging out with a heartbroken Antonio was the opposite.

Here was the Swiss man mopping on how much he missed swagger on and on and on...

The blabbing stopped 'thank god' thought Rob. He looked at Antonio's handsome face and followed where his eyes landed.

Here was Jack sitting on one of the seats with dolph fucking ziggler sitting on his lap. Of all people! He comes back to his ex-boyfriend!

Rob looked back at Antonio and he saw the anger and fury in his eyes. "Come on Rob let's go. There's no vodka at this table" said Antonio as he dragged Rob to the bathroom.

"There's no vodka there either" Said Rob getting no response.

" do you think Jack was doing that to make me jealous? Cause I could swear he was looking at me all the time"

" I don't-" Rob's words were interrupted when Antonio started blabbing again.

"Rob do you think that Dolph is prettier than me? I mean I don't even know how he got in here. Did you see what he was wearing?"

"Yes I-" and there he goes again...

"Wait I need a cigarette"

"Ok but-" and again...

"but first let me take a selfie" and after than came a sea of selfies...he was surprised cause Antonio was usually quiet...not very chit-chaty but today he somehow turned into a talking machine.

They continued the night...drank and danced all night. Rob caught Jack staring at them a couple of times but Antonio was oblivious to all of this.

" Rob why does the DJ keeps playing summer time sadness? It's not even summer" even Antonio can still be a smartass while half drunk.

" I dont know Tony..." said Rob as he danced with his buddy on the dance floor.

"Let's take a selfie Rob" said Antonio fishing out his phone from his pocket.

" didn't we take enough?" Whined Rob.

All he got was a pouty Swiss Superman. He sighed and held the phone. Then he quickly pecked Antonio's lips and took the selfie.

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Check out wakko'sminion drabble collection for another song-fic. And Review, follow and favourite! Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: well this one is a sentence challenge. The sentense is: " I found this in your room. Care to explain?". This couple is Bo dalles/Heath slater. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Do you get this feeling when you're searching for something and you just can't find it? Super frustrating right?

That's what poor little heath is feeling as he searches aimlessly. Why does it have to disappear In the worst times?!

He just wishes he could find this and get over with it. What's gonna happen to him if he doesn't find it you ask? He's gonna die probably.

he was searching Bo's room now but he didn't hear the sound feet shuffling into the bedroom. He heard an 'ehm' and turned around.

Bo was holding it. He was holding the thing he was looking for for hours in his palm.

" I found this in your room. Care to explain?" Said Bo as he waved the pink laced thong in the air.

Heath blushed a red crimison. His face redder than his flamy hair. He quickly got up from the floor and snatched the thong.

"its my sister's...it got mixed up with my stuff when she was in town...and she calle- you don't believe me right?" Said heath as he stared at the Boliever through his delicate eyelashes. This a super embarrassing moment. He was supposed to be the innocent one not the pervy one who owns a laced pink thong.

" red suits you better " said Bo chuckling.

A/N: well, look forward to more weird couples in the next chapters and check out wakko'sminion drabble collection for othee weird couples! Also Review, follow and favourite if you liked this!Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I'm back with more drabbles for you guys! This one is another theme challenge which was: Halloween. The couple is: Jimmy Uso/ Adam Rose. I hope you guys enjoy! and check out Wakko'sminion for other couples.

" did you...did you buy a costume?...for halloween?...what are you? A kid?" Said jimmy as he stared at his boyfriend who was modeling his batman costume. He laughed but blushed deeply when his boy turned around. His dick was clearly on display, leaving nothing for the brain to imagine.

Jimmy's eyes burned with possession and fury as he quickly ran to Adam and hugged him.

" we're returning this costume. Go get something more...comfortable" mumered jimmy as he grabbed Adam possesevily. Even though there wasn't anyone around since they were at their home Jimmy still was possessive.

" are you afraid ghosts are gonna stare at me Jimmy?" Asked Adam jokingly earning a growl for the samoan and a slap on the ass.

" I'll return it...if you get a costume I choose" said adam as he undressed himself from the costume.

Jimmy thought about this carefully. It was either him in a costume or his baby boy showing his goodies for everyone in the world to see. 'Those are mine! No one is allowed to see them except me!' Thought Jimmy angrily.

"Fine...I'll do it...but if you even think of getting something so...revealing like this you're not getting any costumes"

"Yay!" Cheered Adam as he dragged his boyfriend to the door.

They finally reached the store, Jimmy couldn't wait to get out since his boyfriend was blabbing about costumes the whole ride. It was painful...But he survived.

As Adam literally skipped to the cashier to return it and exchange it Jimmy started looking around for costumes. There was everything: from fairies to pirates to princesses and even a hamburger. 'I bet Jey's gonna like that' thought Jimmy chuckling.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heared his boy calling. He turned to face him and he couldn't keep himself from laughing.

Adam was hopping around in a pink bunny costume. It was the one who had the bunny ears in the costumes so all he had to do was wear the costume's hat. It didn't cover his face so that's a good thing considering he was Adam.

He's hopping to him, his lollipop in his mouth. He reached him and started modeling his costume while hopping.

"Do you like it? Cause I love it!" Said Adam as he hopped around him. He got a chuckle and a nod as a response.

" I found your costume and I put it in the dressing room" said adam smiling cheerfully.

Jimmy went in there thinking 'maybe its a greek costume...or like a rockstar costume or-' he stopped thinking and screamed when he saw the costume.

"ADAAAAM! IM NOT GONNA WEAR A CANDYCORN COSTUME!"

The end


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well, this drabble is probably my favourite out of the rest. It's a song fic and the song is: (Drop dead) beautiful by Britney Spears. Its Randy Orton/ Tyler Breeze. And as always check Wakko'sminion for other couples around the same theme. And Enjoy!

His hands clutched the drink he was sipping as the next dancer appeared on the stage. Such a gorgeous face and those plumpy lips that just make you want to fill it up and stretch it with your dick.

His jeans started to get tighter on him as his bulge started growing hard by just the sight of the pretty man. With the signature glittery silver thong that barely covers his ass.

Those pretty blue eyes scanned the stage finally catching the familiar handsome face sitting on the table closest to the stage. He smirked when he catched his eyes. Winked at him and started his routine.

His hands cluched the pole as his song started. He started grinding against the pole as he entertained the crowd. Eyes focusing on one handsome viper.

He was so hard he probably can't get any hotter. His pants are killing him. His dick just begging to come out. The blonde was the finest piece of ass he probably saw in his life.

After The gorgeous one finished his routine he didn't have any business staying here anymore. He changed into his street clothes and went out feom the workers' door. Surprised to see the same handsome man waiting for him outside.

"I see you came again" said Tyler smirking. He was trying to hide the hard on that was geowing in his pants but failed mesrably as the older man already noticed it. Smirking at the sight of it he leaned in pressing the blonde against the wall he leaned in next to the blonde's ear.

"I know you wanna ride this dick blondie. I wanna hear you scream when I slam inside that tight ass again baby..." whispered Randy as he started sucking on the blonde's neck.

All he got was a nod and a moan from the blonde as a confirm and that was enough for him. Such a beautiful man in between him and he can do anything he fucking pleases with him.

He slid the spare room key in the blonde's jean pocket and whispered:

" its room 973 be there"

And then he left the beautiful blonde panting with a hard on. He smirked. This was going to be a fun night..

The end


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So this one is a sentense themed drabble but this time you have two sentences: 1) what the fuck do you think you're doing? 2) cuddle with me. It's Fandango/Miz. So that's all I have to say, go check out wakko'sminion for other couples around the same theme and review if you want. Enjoy!

Johnny and miz were just having a lazy day at their apartment...messy apartment. Since the housekeeper was sick with the flu she didn't come here for a whole week so their clothes are still scattered on the floor. There's a pizza slice that's kissing the carpet. Pretty much the whole house is a mess so they decided to divide the chores:

Johnny gets: the bedroom and the kitchen.

Mike gets: the the living room and does laundry.

" should we let those two make out or sbould we break them up?" Joked Fandango as he pointed at the slice of pizza that's laying face first on the carpet.

" break them up...we don't need hairy pizzas running around"

" that was lame...thought its cool to have a pizza carpet" dreamed Johnny as he was picking up the pillows from the floor.

"When I become wwe champion again I'll buy you anything you want" said the miz as he collected their clothes from the floor. He didn't notice the mimicking face his boyfriend was making when he was talking.

After they finished everything miz decided to put the laundry into the washing machine. Just as he was putting the last piece of clothing Johnny noticed and then screamed:

" what the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Doing the laundry isn't that obvious enough?" Said Miz boredly. Fandango quickly snached his gorgeous pants and started cradling it.

"Don't worry papa is here...I saved you don't worry.." said Johnny talking crazily to his pants. Mike just sighed defetedly. Why don't I have a normal boyfriend?

"Are you trying to kill my baby?! Those are supposed to be dry cleaned!" Scolded The dancer dramatically while still hugging the so called 'baby'

Mike just sighed defetedly and continued to press buttons to start the washing machine.

"Apologize" said johnny holding his pants in the air.

"What am I insan-"

"APOLOGIZE!" screamed fandango with fury. Mike tensed up and quickly mumered a stuttered 'sorry' then ran out.

"Cuddle with me" he heared his boyfriend say and he smiled. That was his baby's way of saying sorry. He came back to the laundry room, his boy still on the floor with the precious pants.

He leaned in to hug him but got a hand on his face.

"I wasn't talking to you"

The end


End file.
